Forget You
Forget You by Cee Lo Green is featured in The Substitute, the seventh episode of Season Two. It is sung by Holly, being the first song by her, and the New Directions (except for Rachel). Some of the lyrics are changed, since the original version is sung by a man about his ex-girlfriend, to be sung by a girl about her ex-boyfriend. The idea to sing the song comes from Puck, who had originally suggested singing it to Mr. Schuester, who turned it down in favor of another Journey song. However, Holly allows the New Directions to sing it, as a sign of her acceptance of their ideas. Santana, Brittany and Quinn provide backing vocals. This song became Glee's third #1 single on the US Billboard Digital Songs Chart. The song was performed at two of the Glee Live! Concerts in 2011 in which Gwyneth Paltrow performed in, one at the Izod Centre in New Jersey for the movie, and once in London. Lauren and Rachel perform it with the others in the concert version. Lyrics Holly (New Directions Girls): I see you drivin' (Uuuhhh) 'round town (Uuuhhh) With the guy I love, and I'm like (Uuuhhh) Forget you! (Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo) I guess the change (Uuuhhh) in my pocket (Uuuhhh) Wasn't enough I'm like (Uuuhhh) Forget you and forget him too (Uuuhhh) Sayin', if I was (Aaahh) richer, I'd still (Aaahh) be with ya (Aaahh) Oh, ain't that some shhh? (Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh?) And although there's (Uuuhhh) pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... (Aaahh) Forget you! (Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo) Yeah I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's a Xbox and I'm more an Atari Mmm but the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oh shhh she's a gold digger) Well (Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Just thought you wanna know it) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend! I see you drivin' (Uuuhhh) 'round town (Uuuhhh) With the guy I love, and I'm like (Uuuhhh) Forget you! (Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo) I guess the change (Uuuhhh) in my pocket (Uuuhhh) Wasn't enough I'm like (Uuuhhh) Forget you and forget him too (Uuuhhh) Sayin', if I was (Aaahh) richer, I'd still (Aaahh) be with ya (Aaahh) Oh, ain't that some shhh? (Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh?) And although there's (Uuuhhh) pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... (Aaahh) Forget you! (Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo) Now I know, that I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya 'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oh shh she's a gold digger) Well (Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Just thought you wanna know it) Ooooooh I've got some news for you uh! I really hate you right now! I see you drivin' (Uuuhhh) 'round town (Uuuhhh) With the guy I love, and I'm like (Uuuhhh) Forget you! (Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo) I guess the change (Uuuhhh) in my pocket (Uuuhhh) Wasn't enough I'm like (Uuuhhh) Forget you and forget him too (Uuuhhh) Sayin', if I was (Aaahh) richer, I'd still (Aaahh) be with ya (Aaahh) Ha, ain't that some shhh? (Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh?) And although there's (Uuuhhh) pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... (Aaahh) Forget you! (Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo) Mercedes and Artie: Now, baby, baby, baby, Why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (New Directions: So bad, so bad, so bad) Mercedes: So bad (Artie: Ooh!) Mercedes and Artie: I tried to tell my mamma But she told me "this is one for your dad" (New Directions: Your dad, your dad, your dad) Mercedes: Oh yes she did (Artie: Yes she did!) Holly: Uh! Whhhy? (New Directions: Uh!) Whhhy? (New Directions: Uh!) Whhhy baby? (New Directions: Oh!) I love you oh! I still love you (Santana: Hey!) Holly with New Directions (New Directions Girls): I see you drivin' (Uuuhhh) 'round town (Uuuhhh) With the guy I love, and I'm like (Uuuhhh) Forget you! (Santana: Forget you, yeah) I guess the change (Uuuhhh) in my pocket (Uuuhhh) Wasn't enough I'm like (Uuuhhh) (Santana: Uuh) Forget you and forget him to (Uuuhhh) (Santana: Oh, baby) Sayin', if I was (Aaahh) richer, I'd still (Aaahh) be with ya (Aaahh) (Santana: Yeah you!) Ha, ain't that some shhh? (New Directions: Ain't that some shhh?) (Santana: Oooo whoah) And although there's (Uuuhhh) pain in my chest I still wish you the best (Santana: Wish you the best) with a... (Aaahh) Forget you! (Santana: You ooh, ooh, ooo) Trivia *This is the more appropriate version of the song, as the original title is "F*ck You". The lyrics in the song are also changed to 'Forget' just like Cee Lo's "Clean Version" of the song. *Cee Lo and Gwyneth sang this together at the Grammys. *In an episode of Saturday Night Live, a skit shows Keenan Thompson impersonating Cee Lo Green singing a parody of this song and the caption says "Gwyneth Paltrow's Song From Glee by Cee Lo Green". *The first time Holly is featured on a released song. (Her second overall song after Conjunction Junction.) Gallery 162162120_640.jpg 186778155_640.jpg ForgetYou.png Hollyforget.gif Hollypiano.gif Glee_2x07_forget_you_snapshot-450x253.png GLEE_FORGET_YOU.jpeg Tumblr_m3veksv4Z11qjenjvo4_250.gif glee207_224.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-on-glee.jpg gwyneth-paltrow-sings-forget-you-on-glee.img.jpg Gwynneth_Forget You.jpg large_69462_Glee_11_16_2010GwynethPaltrow_ForgetYou_053_122_188lo.jpg ForgetUT.jpg ForgetHolly.jpg ForgetArtie.jpg imagesCA5S4C4X.jpg imagesCADFMKR9.jpg imagesCATIW4OB.jpg untitled3334.png imagesCATUBWBT.jpg ForgetYou.gif ForgetYou1.gif ForgetYou2.gif Videos 300px|right|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Holly Holliday Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez